prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
HPC01
Watashi, Kawarimasu! Kawatte Misemasu!! is the 1st episode for the season Heartcatch Pretty Cure!, the seventh season in the Pretty Cure franchise, and also the 293rd episode of the Pretty Cure all series. The episode tells about the beginning of Hanasaki Tsubomi's adventure, where she and Kurumi Erika transform into Cure Blossom and Cure Marine in order to protect the Tree of Hearts from the Desert Apostles in Cure Moonlight's place. Together they are Pretty Cure. Synopsis Cure Moonlight fights against Dark Cure before the Tree of Hearts while Sabaku, Chypre and Coffret watch. Claiming that protecting the Tree of Hearts is her destiny, Cure Moonlight summons her Moon Tact; Dark Cure does the same with her Dark Tact. Cure Moonlight manages to give Dark Cure an injury, but suffers a severe blow herself, making her deform half-way. Sabaku watches as the Tree of Hearts, to his surprise, does not die even though all the flowers have fallen. Cure Moonlight tells him that as long as Pretty Cure exist, the tree will never die. Dark Cure attacks Cure Moonlight once again, and the latter uses her Pretty Cure Seed to protect Chypre and Coffret, telling them to take the Heart Perfumes to go search for her replacement. Just then, the Pretty Cure Seed breaks, and to Dark Cure's shock, Cure Moonlight readies herself for her fate. An explosion is last seen. Suddenly, Hanasaki Tsubomi wakes up from dreaming about Cure Moonlight's defeat while she and her parents drive to Kibougahana, where they are moving to. Although surprised at the dream's realistic feeling, she soon forgets about it when she meets her grandmother Hanasaki Kaoruko, who is waiting for them. Some days afterward, Tsubomi runs over to Myoudou Academy, where she is starting, talking about her situation and her shy and reserved personality that she promises herself to change from. However, she encounters problems when she introduces herself before her new class, as Kurumi Erika always cuts her off because she either speaks too low or writes her name with too-small letters. Because of this, Tsubomi gains a slight dislike toward Erika, though Erika does not mind and is very familiar with her. Tsubomi soon finds out that everyone except for Erika had quit the fashion club, making her the only member. Seeing the new girl, Erika asks her to join to avoid being cut off, but Tsubomi rejects her before running away. At the end of the day, while Tsubomi notices that Erika is following her, it turns out that they are actually next-door neighbors, and upon getting to know that Tsubomi is trying to change from her shy personality, Erika forces Tsubomi to come into her family's shop, Fairy Drop, to let her change her look. After some time, Tsubomi is given a new hair style, contact lenses and a new dress, but she runs back home in embarrassment afterwards, as Erika's personality clashes too much with her own for her to be with. Kurumi Momoka, Erika's older sister, tries to give Erika some advice, but Erika shoves her off, going back to her room in frustration. Meanwhile, Tsubomi wonders if she ever will be able to change her personality, and falls asleep, dreaming once again about Cure Moonlight. After putting on the dress Erika gave her, Tsubomi goes outside, thinking about her dreams and why they feel so realistic, before Chypre and Coffret fall down onto her face. Feeling that the Desert Apostles are close, they hide underneath Tsubomi's dress, making her breast appear large. Sasorina then appears, asking her if she has seen the two fairies, which Tsubomi denies in fear. Although suspicious of her large breasts, Sasorina scoffs before continuing to look for the fairies, and when she is out of sight, the fairies introduce themselves to Tsubomi, the latter doing the same afterward before being asked to take Chypre and Coffret to Cure Flower. Meanwhile, Erika is at a playground and Sasorina, spotting her wilting Heart Flower, steals it. Seeing this and being explained to about the situation, Tsubomi asks Sasorina to give the Heart Flower back, but Sasorina only uses it to create a Desertrian that tries to hurt Tsubomi, causing the latter and the fairies to run away from it. When they find a place to hide, the fairies explain to Tsubomi that the Desertrian is made from the Heart Flower's owner's worries, which explains why the Desertrian constantly talks about Erika's hatred and jealousy for her older sister. Realizing this, Tsubomi stands up for Erika and tells Sasorina not to insult or use Erika's feelings and this caused Chypre's Heart Perfume to react. Now assured that Tsubomi is a part of Pretty Cure, they give her the Heart Perfume and tell her to transform. Although not understanding what they are talking about, Tsubomi does as they say, and transforms into Pretty Cure. While Sasorina is too shocked to act, the fairies tell the Cure to give herself a name, and upon having a vision of a tree in blossom, she names herself Cure Blossom. Major Events *Cure Moonlight is defeated, and the Tree of Hearts's flowers have fallen. *Hanasaki Tsubomi and her parents move from Kamakura while she starts going to the Myoudo Academy, where she meets Kurumi Erika. *Erika becomes the only member in the fashion club. *The Desert Apostles are introduced, and Sasorina is the villain of the week. *Tsubomi gains a Heart Perfume in order to transform into Cure Blossom. **Tsubomi transforms into Pretty Cure for the first time. Characters Cures *Hanasaki Tsubomi / Cure Blossom *Kurumi Erika *Tsukikage Yuri / Cure Moonlight Mascots *Chypre *Coffret Villains *Sasorina *Sabaku *Dark Cure Secondary Characters *Hanasaki Mizuki *Hanasaki Youichi *Hanasaki Kaoruko *Kurumi Momoka *Tsurusaki *Sawai Naomi *Sakuma Toshiko *Kuroda Rumiko *Kudou Mayu Trivia *Tsubomi's breasts becoming apparently large due to being the fairies' hiding place has become a popular joke among the Pretty Cure fan community. *The 4-leaf-clover which Tsubomi spotted could be a reference to the previous season Fresh Pretty Cure! which has a 4-leaf-clover as one of its main symbols. Gallery HPC01.Flower.PNG|The Flower 4-leaf clover which Tsubomi spotted. The Episode's Hanakotoba The four-leaf clover represents "good luck" or "lucky". Tsubomi spotted a four-leaf clover to change her personality at her first day of school. Category:Episodes Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure!